


O vas a matarme

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes es un ángel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Ella abre la puerta, riendo.—Aburrido —lo mira por sobre su hombro—. Ángeles —dice con desdén, y se va.(...)—Demonios —murmura.Y cierra los ojos, diciéndose que puede tomarse cinco minutos. Después de todo, está muerto. Los muertos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.





	O vas a matarme

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir un crossover de estos dos programas desde el año pasado, y ya sé que los tiempos no coinciden y que no estoy dando nada de contexto pero lo ne-ce-si-ta-ba. Así que eso.

**Cuando**  por fin recupera la conciencia, es el olor a podredumbre lo primero que lo asalta.

—Ah, por fin despiertas—.Una voz femenina le llega y él se obliga a abrir los ojos. Parpadeando repetidas veces, la escasa luz es de hecho una ventaja para sus cansadas retinas—. Diría que lamento lo del golpe— pisadas, un cuerpo entrecortado por la deprimente luz y el olor a sangre intensificándose cuando ella se acuclilla frente a él—, pero ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo.

—Y eso es algo que los demonios jamás hacen —su propia voz sale rasposa, y tiembla gracias al frío húmedo de la pared contra la que se encuentra apoyada su espalda.

La risa socarrona de ella invade todo el espacio de la habitación en la que se encuentran.

—¿Qué me delató?

—Eso —él hace un débil gesto con la cabeza hacia la mano derecha de ella, donde uno de los tenues rayos de luz matutina permiten ver parte de una cuchilla con un detallado diseño—. Y la peste del infierno que nunca se va del todo.

—Uno de los que  _ve_ —ella chasquea la lengua—. Quizá le diga a Lucifer que le salvé el trasero a uno de sus hermanitos —pensó en voz alta—. Solo para reírme de su expresión tonta.

—No lo harás —él suelta un gruñido al acomodarse mejor, manos sobre el regazo—. Salvarme no era tu intención, además. Estás aquí por un par de humanos.

—¿Un par? —ella da vueltas a la cuchilla entre sus dedos—. Hm, impreciso.

—Tres —la provocación es vergonzosamente obvia, pero ha extrañado eso. El presumir. Un espectador. La fragilidad del genio, en efecto. La necesidad de una audiencia. Aunque esta en particular no va a halagarlo, no como que alguna vez lo hicieran, salvo por él, por quien está haciendo todo eso—. Dos hombres, una mujer. Los tres ex-convictos-

—Sí, sí —ella lo corta, sonando aburrida—, cállate ya.

—O vas a matarme —él se las arregla para sonar tanto o más desinteresado que ella, y ella sonríe sin proponérselo.

—Oh, vaya que podría.

—Pero no lo harás —el filo de la cuchilla presiona contra su expuesto cuello. El olor a muerte es potente, y el sutil a miseria y tortura impregnado en la mujer lo marea; de todos modos, mantiene su rostro imperturbable. Tanto como puede hacerlo con medio rostro bañado de sangre (no toda suya) y el labio partido.

Tras lo que siente como un par de décadas, ella se aleja.

—No —se pone de pie, girando sobre sus talones y avanzando a la salida. Se detiene al llegar a la entrada—. Diviértete.

—No —responde él.

Ella abre la puerta, riendo.

—Aburrido —lo mira por sobre su hombro—. Ángeles —dice con desdén, y se va.

Sherlock cuenta los segundos y los pasos amortiguados por la hierba muerta fuera de la destartalada cabaña en la que se encuentra. Finalmente, se inclina apenas hacia adelante, dándole el espacio suficiente a su espalda de la pared para poder sacar sus alas, negras como su alargada cabellera descuidada. Las usa para cubrir su pecho apenas cubierto por la triste y desgarrada camiseta oscura. Apoyando la cabeza una vez más contra la mohosa pared, suspira lentamente.

—Demonios —murmura.

Y cierra los ojos, diciéndose que puede tomarse cinco minutos. Después de todo, está muerto. Los muertos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. <333


End file.
